The present invention relates generally to a tool chest and more particularly to a tool tray assembly.
Portable tool chests are well-known and available in a variety of shapes and sizes. One particular type includes a removable tray which fits within the chest resting upon a shelf. The tool tray increases the effective storage area, facilitates access to the contents of the chest, and improves content organization.